If Jay Can't Be Happy...
If Jay Can't Be Happy... is a Degrassi Mini that aired in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It is a Christmas themed special that focuses on the unhappiness Jay causes to others. Cast *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones Plot Part 1 Spinner, dressed in a Santa beard, greets a depressed Jay, who is upset over not being with his ex-girlfriend, Manny Santos. Spinner identifies why he is upset and tells Jay to call her, saying that he's sure that Manny will be glad to hear from Jay. With renewed hopes, Jay calls her, but she fails to identify him at first and only yells at him, before hanging up. Spinner laughs at Jay, and Jay decides to make others miserable to make himself feel better. Jay pulls out of his magic dust, that he previously swore off of, and blows it in Jane's direction. Jane at that moment approaches Spinner and talks about their 6 month anniversary, which is a trap, as they had been going out for almost a year. Jane yells at him, pulls his beard, and stomps out of the restaurant, angry. Jay laughs at Spinner's pain, and tells Spinner now he know how it feels to be miserable. He tells Spinner that if Jay and Spinner can't be happy, then no one can. Spinner finds this to be somewhat mean, but agrees to target Holly J. next, who is currently talking to Blue. Part 2 Jay pulls out his magic dust and blows it at Holly J. She and Blue had been talking about rap music, as Blue was studying it in his music theory class. When the dust affects Holly J., she begins to rap to Blue: "Yo, my name is Holly J. / and you gots to be told / when it gets into the winter months, it starts to get cold / but luckily for everyone, you will not shed a tear / 'cause coming round the corner is some holiday cheer / gotta be hardcore, hardcore, hardcore / when you're standing under mistletoe that hangs above the door / do I have to make this clear / should I write it in a note? / just put your arms around me / stick your tongue into my throat / booyah." As she raps, the entire café stares at her, while Spinner and Jay are dying from laughter. Blue calls Holly J.'s rap "cute", but quickly leaves The Dot. Holly J. approaches Spinner and Jay, and tells them that her rap might be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her. Spinner says she appeared to be happy, but Holly J. asks how she can be happy after she just publicly humiliated herself. Jay informs her that if Jay, Spinner, and Holly J. can't be happy, then no one will be happy. Jay suggests that they pick someone for Holly J. to wreak havoc on to feel better, and at that moment, Sav enters the restaurant and sits with Anya. Holly J. smiles at this, and asks what the plan is, agreeing to partake in Jay's suggestion. Part 3 Spinner and Jay tell Holly J. that all she has to do his break Sav's heart to feel better. Holly J. begins to approach them, intending to insult him, but Jay holds her back, and shows her the bag filled with the magic dust. Sav and Anya, at the moment, are broken up, and Sav tells her that he wants to be "less broken up" with her, so he bought her a few Christmas gifts for her. He pulls out an orange scarf, so that it could hug Anya when he can't, and Anya thinks this is sweet. Holly J. at this moment blows the magic dust on Sav, and the next gift Anya pulls out happens to be a pair of large granny panties. Sav is confused about where the panties came from, but Anya writes it off. Sav tells her that she'll love the next gift, but when Anya reaches her hand into the bag, a vibrator is inside the bag, vibrating. She gets angry and calls him a pervert, before smacking his head and storming out of The Dot. Holly J., Spinner, and Jay finds their exchange to be hilarious, and Holly J. comments that she does feel a lot better. Sav quickly walks away from the bag when he realizes what is inside of it, and approaches Holly J., Spinner, and Jay, saying that whoever switched his bag full of gifts is not a nice person. He says that Anya was within his grasp, and now she's gone. Holly J. tells him to try this: if Jay, Spinner, Holly J., and Sav can't be happy, then no one can be happy. Holly J. points out Peter and Mia, who are happily sharing food together, and Sav asks what he has to do. Jay gives him the dust, and Sav begins to blow on the dust. Part 4 Sav tells the other three that he can't break up Peter and Mia, and Jay says that they only need to find their weakness. Sav states that they don't have any and are perfect, but blows the dust anyway. Nothing goes wrong between Mia and Peter, and Jay is confused that his magic dust failed. K.C. and Clare approach the four, and righteously tell them that the holidays are about giving, caring, and sharing. K.C. tells Jay that no amount of pixie dust is going to change that, and Jay defends himself, saying his magic dust isn't pixie dust as that would be lame. Clare calls him old, and says he can't stop people from feeling love. Clare accurately predicts that Jane will call Spinner and apologize for overreacting, Anya will call Sav, and that Blue is waiting for Holly J. outside of the cafe. Jay asks them how her and K.C. knew all of that, and K.C. says it's what they do since they're gifted. K.C. asks Clare if she wants go somewhere and make out, and she shyly agrees. Jay then decides to call Manny again, and leaves her a voice message on her machine, wishing her a happy holidays with an "I love you". Trivia *Part 1 marks the first mini appearance of Blue Chessex, Clare Edwards and K.C. Guthrie. Part 2 marks the final mini appearance of Blue Chessex and Part 6 for Jay Hogart and Mia Jones. *This takes place during the time in Season 8 when Jay spent his time pining away for Manny, who had previously broken up with him in Season 7. *Spinner refers to Jay as "Puck," an allusion to A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. Quotes *Jane: "I can't believe you remembered our 6 month anniversary!" Spinner: "You know me, always remembering." Jane: "A year." Spinner: "What?" Jane: "We've been going out almost a year." *Jay: "If Jay and Spinner can't be happy, then no one ''can be happy." *Spinner: "When someone else is miserable and not you, trust me, you'll feel a whole lot better." *Sav: "I know you're not very happy with me right now." Anya: "I'm broken up with you right now." Sav: "Right, which is why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to be less.. broken up.. And I have gifts!" Anya: "I'm listening." Sav: "I have a scarf, right, so it can give you a hug when I can't." Anya: "Aww, Sav! This is great. What else did you get me?" *Anya: "Granny panties? I don't get it, you don't actually think I'll wear these?" Sav: "Anya, I have ''no idea where that came from." Anya: "Okay, whatever. What else did you get me?" *Sav: "Whoever switched my bag is NOT a nice person! So big.. (describing the vibrator) I had her in my grasp, and now she's gone." *Peter: "I can see myself in your eyes." Mia: "Like, like you like how I see you as a person?" Peter: "No, I like how I can see myself. I look good." *K.C.: "The holidays are about giving, and caring, and sharing, and being, and loving, and sharing. No amount of your little bag of pixie dust is going to change that. Jay: "Okay, this is not pixie dust. That would be lame." Clare: "Whatever, old man. You can't stop people from feeling love." *Jay: "Okay, how did you guys know that?" K.C.: "We're gifted. It's what we do." *K.C.: "Hey, it is the holidays. I don't suppose you wanna go somewhere and make out? Tomorrow we can pretend it didn't happen." Clare: "Alright." *Jay: "Manny, I really didn't want to leave this on your machine, but I just wanted to say happy holidays and I love you." Video Alternate Versions *Watch Part 1 on DailyMotion *Watch Part 2 on DailyMotion *Watch Part 3 on DailyMotion *Watch Part 4 on DailyMotion *Watch all 4 parts on Youtube *Watch Part 1 on TeenNick *Watch Part 2 on TeenNick *Watch Part 3 on TeenNick *Watch Part 4 on TeenNick Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Mini Category:Season 8